CC Sakura y Harry Potter con la piedra filosofal
by Cari otaku
Summary: Este es un fic basado en el libro original de J. K. Rowling con la escepción que he incluido otros personajes de CC Sakura y cambie un poco la historia. Espero que lo disfruten... Por favor dejen reviews!!!


Prologo:  
  
-----Hace 11 años-----  
  
En Japón  
  
Era una noche normal en Tomoeda Japón, para algunos, pero para una familia de hechiceros no, ese día iban a recibir una visita que se llevara las vidas de unos padres, y cambiando la vida de sus hijos... Ese visitante era nada más y nada menos que Lord Voldemort  
  
-Touya vete y llévate a Sakura con tigo- Decía el padre de este, Fullitaka Kinomoto. -Pero papá a donde- la decía el niño de 7 años llamado Touya. -Vete a la mansión de tu abuelo allí no los encontrara- decía una mujer de ojos verde esmeralda, era la madre de los niños, Nadeshico. -Fullitaka voy a llamar a James y Lily para que se preparen y salgan de ahí cuanto antes. -Ok mientras tanto voy retenerlo el mayor tiempo posible  
  
En algún lugar de Inglaterra  
  
-Halo familia Potter con quien desea hablar- Contesta una mujer con un niño en brazos. -¿Lily? Soy yo Nadeshco- -¿Nadeshco? Que te pasa te noto alterada- -¡¡¡NOS AN DESCUBIERTO!!! Prepárense y salgan de ahí cuanto antes ya que el...- -Halo, Halo...??-  
  
En Japón  
  
-Se corto la llamada... YA ESTA AQUÍ!!!- [se preguntaran como lo sabe pero es obvio como son hechiceros sintió su presencia] -Touya vamos vete ya con Sakura!!!- En ese momento ese ser... persona... demonio... o como lo quieran llamar entra a la habitación donde se encontraba el niño de 7 años, una bebe llamada Sakura y su madre -Ja ja ja ja ja Adonde pensaban ir???- les dijo una voz tenebrosa. -Déjalos en paz Voldemort- -Ohh... has dicho mi nombre al parecer tienes mucho valor o eres muy tonta-  
  
Mientras ellos discutian Touya escapaba por la puerta de atrás con su hermana menor en brazos.  
  
--------------------------------FIN DEL PROLOGO----------------------------- -----  
  
CAPÍTULO 1: Una carta, una noticia, un colegio  
  
----Japón Tomoeda----  
  
Una chica de cabello castaño claro y ojos verde patinaba gran velocidad por que como cosa rara se había que dado dormida otra vez. Ella vivía con su hermano en una mansión. Aunque esta chica es una de las más grandes hechiceras y maestras de las cartas Sakura, seguía quedándose dormida. En su trayecto a la escuela...  
  
-Haaa....!!!- había chocado contra algo-lo ciento lo ciento lo.. ciento?- al ver con lo que había chocado se fijo que era un ave muy extraña, su plumaje era rojo, naranja y dorado, era un ave muy hermosa y llevaba consigo 3 cartas. Pero se fijo y se veía muy cansada. Cuando iba a auxiliarla esta se puso a la defensiva.  
  
-Tranquila tranquila no te haré nada- el ave al verla sintió confianza y se dejo tocar. Entonces Sakura se dirigió al colegio con el ave y lo dejo en el capo.  
  
Cuando estaba en el colegio no le presto mucha atención a las clases ya que estaba muy preocupada por aquella ave, cuando se acabaron las clases.  
  
-Oye Sakura hoy te noto algo preocupada- decía Tomoyo la mejor amiga de Sakura. -Daidouji tiene razón algo te pasa- Decía Shaoran [Aja soy yo otra vez, acaso pensaban que no iba a poner a Shaoran??? pues aquí esta!!!]  
  
-Es que cuando iba camino a la escuela tropecé con un ave muy extraña su plumaje era rojo, con dorado, se veía muy cansada y llevaba consigo unas cartas y como iba llegando tarde al colegio no pude regresarme a casa a dejarla-  
  
-Y... donde esta??- pregunta Tomoyo. -Detrás de esos arbustos-  
  
Cuando llegaron allá el ave se poso en el hombro de Sakura.  
  
-Ven?- Dice Sakura con el ave en el hombro. -Pero si es un...- decía Shaoran con la boca abierta. -Un que Li?-pregunto Tomoyo. -Es es es un fénix un ave legendaria- -Bueno el punto es que necesita ayuda esta muy cansada para regresar y entregar las cartas al mismo tiempo- decía Sakura acariciando a el fénix. -Bueno sencillo nosotros entregaremos las cartas-dijo Tomoyo-Primero vamos a tu casa a darle de comer al fénix-  
  
Entonces el grupo se dirigió a la casa de Sakura. Allí dentro  
  
Kero: SAKURITA AL FIN LLEGAS POR QUE TE TARDASTES TANTO Sakura: Hola kero es que se nos presento un inconveniente- al decir esto le enseña el fénix.  
  
Kero: pero si es un...-  
  
Shaoran: ... fénix.  
  
Kero: A, con que el mocoso también esta.}  
  
Shaoran: A QUIEN LE LLAMAS MOCOSO PELUCHE _ -¬*  
  
Kero: A QUIEN MÁS EL UNICO MOCOSO A QUI PRECENTE.  
  
Sakura: ya basta ustedes dos dejen de pelearse.  
  
Tomoyo: Sakura deja el ave en tu cuarto y vamos a haber de quien son las cartas.  
  
Sakura: Hai. Ya voy  
  
Al bajar  
  
Sakura: listo el ave esta en mi cama.  
  
Shaoran: Bien ahora vamos a ver de quienes son las cartas.  
  
Sakura: Sí ya va deja me ver.... QUUEEE...!!!  
  
Tomoyo: Que pasa Sakura?  
  
Sakura: son para nosotros- y les da sus cartas (N.A: acuérdense que no es necesario ser de familia de brujos para entrar en el colegio)  
  
Shaoran: vamos a ver que dice...  
  
Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería  
  
  
  
Director: Albus Dumbledor  
  
(Orden de Merlín, Primera clase, Gran Hechicero, Jefes de Magos. Jefe Supremo, Confederación Internacional de Magos)  
  
Querido señor Li Shaoran: Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de Una plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia. Por favor, Observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1 de Septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de Julio.  
  
Muy cordialmente  
  
Minerva Mc Gonagall Directora adjunta.  
  
Sakura: su Lechuza?  
  
Shaoran: Sí ya había oído hablar de ese colegio, usan las lechuzas como carteros. Tomoyo: esperen hay más... miren la lista de los materiales que necesitamos...  
  
Colegio Hogwarts de Magia  
  
UNIFORME: Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán:  
  
-Tres túnicas sencillas de trabajo (negras) -Un sombrero puntiagudo (negro) para uso diario. -Un par de guantes protectores (piel de dragón o semejante). -Una capa de invierno (negra, con broches plateados).  
  
(Todas las prendas de los alumnos deben llevar etiquetas con su nombre.)  
  
LIBROS Todos los deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros: -El libro reglamentarios de hechizos (clase 1), Miranda Goshawks. -Una historia de la magia, Bthilda Bagshot. -Guía de transformaciones para principiantes, Emeric Switch. -Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos, Phyllida Spore. -Filtros y pociones mágicas, Arsenius Jigger. -Animales Fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos, Newt Scamander. -Las fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección, Quentin Trinble.  
  
RESTO DEL EQUIPO  
  
1 varita 1 caldero (peltre, medida 2). 1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal. 1 telescopio 1 balanza de latón.  
  
Los alumnos también pueden traer una luchuza, un gato, o un sapo.  
  
SE LES RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE A LOS DE PRIMER  
  
AÑO NE SE LES PERMITE TENER ESCOBAS PROPIAS.  
  
  
  
----En algún lugar en el aire----  
  
-Adonde vamos Hagrid?? dijiste que íbamos a comprar las cosas en Londres y por aquí no es Londres- decía un niño de unos 11 años, cabello color negro azabache y una cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente.  
  
-Vamos a recoger primero a unos compañeros tuyos de escuela en Japón, son más o menos como tu creen que son de familia mugle pero no lo son- decía un gigante.  
  
----En Japón----  
  
Sakura: donde vamos a encontrar todo eso??  
  
Shaoran: no lo se.  
  
En eso alguien entra a la casa.  
  
Touya: Monstruo ya llegue.  
  
Sakura: Hermano ya te dije que no soy in monstruo.  
  
Touya: Sakura que es esa carta.  
  
Sakura: es de una carta que nos a llegado hoy de...  
  
No pudo terminar la frase ya que el sonido de una moto en el Jardín llamo su atención.  
  
Inmediatamente todos salieron para ver que pasaba y se encontraron nada más y nada menos que con el guardabosque de Hogwarts y el chico de la cicatriz en forma de rayo.  
  
-Eehh... Disculpen la pregunta ustedes son Sakura Kinomoto, Tomoyo Daidouji y Shaoran Li?-pregunto el gigantesco guardabosque.  
  
-Hagrid??-pregunta Touya atónito al ver aquel gigante.  
  
-Mira quien esta ahí es el pequeño Touya-  
  
-Hagrid... creo que ya podrías de dejar de decir PEQUEÑO TOUYA-  
  
-Bueno esta bien tu ya sabrás el porque de mi presencia-pregunto el gigante como repuesta al mayor de los Kinomotos.  
  
-No, no se-  
  
-Entonces... ¡¡¡¿¿NO LES HAN LLEGADO LAS CARTAS???!!!-Pregunto el guardabosque atónito a la respuesta del muchacho-  
  
-En verdad... sí señor...-decía Tomoyo.  
  
-Hagrid y... nada de señor ni llamar por el nombre Ok?-  
  
-Hai. Hagrid sí, nos acaban de llegar las cartas... El fénix que la traía se veía muy cansado por eso se debió de haber retrazado-  
  
-Sí ahora esta descansando en mi habitación-dijo Sakura.  
  
-Un fénix?? Por que Dumbledore mandaría a su fénix... bueno no importa... Ah por cierto les presento a Harry Potter el estara en primer año al igual que ustedes-  
  
-Mucho gusto yo soy Sakura Kinomoto y ellos son...-  
  
-Tomoyo Daidouji-  
  
-Y Shaoran Li es un placer conocerlo Harry Potter-  
  
-Buenos ahora que todos nos conocemos podemos partir al "Callejón Diagon"  
  
-Pero??- Sakura ve a su hermano.  
  
-Si monstruo puedes ir-en eso Touya se le acerca al oído y le dice: Ten cuidado porque en ese colegio hay fantasmas por doquier.  
  
-Hay hermano no bromees-  
  
-Bueeeno... si no me crees los veras tu misma con tus propios ojo... pero hazme el favor de no gritar-  
  
-Ok-  
  
-Bueno todos listos... suban a la moto ya que el camino es largo hasta Londres-  
  
---------------------------------FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 1 ------------------------ -----  
  
Hello espero que le halla gustado el primer capítulo de este fic. Es el primer anfictión que hago así que..... Dejen reviuses para ver como va.  
  
Dudas, tomatazos, amenazas cibernéticas a: otaku_3@hotmail.com 


End file.
